


Answers

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was going to get the answers he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

Chris poured holy water over the blade in his hand as Kate tried to taunt him from where he had her tied down. He had been going at this for three hours now without a single hint of where Danny and Derek were. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles but it seemed like he had no other choice if he wanted to get the answers he needed out of Kate. 

“We were both trained to resist torture Chris,” Kate said. “Even with holy water you won’t get the answers you need and the only protection you had is gone. I took him.”

“Danny.”

Kate nodded a smirk on her face. “And I took all his magic away from him. It’s all locked up.”

“Why are you doing this, Kate?” Chris asked. “We are supposed to protect people.”

“No, we are here to kill wolves and every other supernatural creature,” Kate said, sitting as straight as the bonds would allow her. “The things that hurt people.”

“They are people!” Chris yelled the blade in his hand pressing against Kate’s chest. “And just like humans, some are monsters but not all of them. And you, you’ve turned into the one thing you’re claiming to hunt. You’re a monster.”

“I haven’t lost sight of who the monsters are. They killed me Chris and you’re protecting them.”

“They have done nothing,” Chris growled out. “They are good. It took me a long time to realize it but it’s the truth. They are good people.”

“They’re monsters,” Kate said pulling at her bonds. “And any human on their side must be exterminated as well.”

“No!” The blade sliced through Kate’s chest. Not enough to kill, but enough to hurt. He wanted her to hurt. “Where is Derek and Danny? Where are they?!”

“Where you will never find them,” Kate taunted. “And harming this body? It isn’t going to help you find them. You’re just going to hurt the human.”

Chris wrapped his fingers around her neck. “Unfortunately, there are sacrifices we all must make.” His grip tightened, closing off her airway. “Where are Derek and Danny?”

Kate spit at him. “I’m not going to tell you.”

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the demon and the black drained from her eyes revealing Stiles. “Argent.”

Chris loosened his grip but didn’t let go. He never once saw a person take back control and wasn’t about to let himself get tricked. “Stiles?”

“I-I don’t have much time,” Stiles said. “I was only able to break away for a few seconds.”

“Where are they Stiles?”

“In the woods,” Stiles replied, his boy shaking violently as he struggled to keep control. “There’s a cabin in the woods. You’ll find them in the basement.”

“Alive?”

Stiles nodded. “They’re alive, they-“ Stiles screamed in agony and his head dropped. When he looked up again, his eyes were black. “Hello again, brother.”

“It looks like your captive seems to be stronger than you originally thought.”

“Or maybe I let him through.”

Chris shook his head and walked away to grab his phone off the table and a syringe. He dialed Scott’s number as he filled the syringe with a strong sedative. He plunged it into Kate’s neck as Scott picked up the phone. “I know where they are.”


End file.
